


Be Broken or be Brave

by Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, jaskiers parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia/pseuds/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia
Summary: Jaskier comes from a wealthy family who arranged a marriage with someone whom he isn’t in love with. Instead he is in love with his friend who is of lower class. These two have been together secretly for a while but they cannot let his family know. Jaskier being the youngest of five kids (all boys may I add) tends to get bullied by his brothers about his lanky looks. Compared to his brothers they who were more muscularly built and has very defined features, everyone seems to think they are more attractive. Because he got the short straw of the bunch his parents think he will never find love thus arranging this marriage. They even throw him a huge party to announce the engagement.  He always knew it more to spite him and to show their accomplishment of finding someone who would want to be with Jaskier.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Be Broken or be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first The witcher fic and my spelling is atrocious so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy! :)

He knew what his parents were doing, setting up this big fancy ball just so he can announce an unwanted marriage, with a person who he did not love, to people who he really didn’t care about. The only person that mattered to him was the girl who was standing within the crowd intently staring at him with a small smile tugged at her lips. She looked absolutely jaw dropping gorgeous tonight. Wearing a simple dress that accents her beauty rather than drown her in fancy beading and embroidery.

She was not of the same social class as the rest of the people in the room, and just being friends with her, made Jaskier’s family scrunch their snotty uptight faces up in disgust. But that never stopped you two from being friends, in fact it brought you two even closer. So close that the both of you were secretly in love, and have been for a number of years, constantly sneaking off to be with your forbidden lover. Your parents unlike Jaskier’s actually adored him and saw him as a son. Being with your family actually showed him what it was like to be loved. Not like some castaway like his family made him feel. 

From a young age his parents made it known to him that he was a mistake, a product of accidental conception and knowingly allowed his four older brothers to torture him both verbally and physically. How many days he had to escape and limp his way to your house for aid because Charles punched him too hard leaving a huge black bruise on his ribs or Martin telling the whole school that he was a late bloomer and hadn’t lost his virginity yet (which you know from a fact is not true.) The worst he’s ever told you was when Sebastian and Emiel pinned him down on to the bed and suffocated him to near death with a pillow. All this was slid under the carpet by their parents, hell you come to think that they’d even encourage it at times. He was always told that he’d never find love and he’d have to depend on them on fining a suitor for him. Which led to this very day at the ball. When you walked into the room and the Viscountess saw you, she immediately chuckles sticking her nose in the air and whispered insults about how you were more dressed to be in the peasants quarters rather than her sons engagement ball. 

Once he escaped the grasp of his parents who were introducing him to loads of people he would never remember the names of, he makes his way over you, his smile growing wider with every step. “you look beautiful my love.” He whispered as he took your hand and spun you around. You thanked him laughing as this was a common thing he did when complementing you. “Words can’t fathom how much I want to kiss those lips of yours right now.” He whined. 

“I know my love, I do too, but we can’t you know that.” He lets out another whine. 

“one day I’m going to have you all to myself with no family, random people, or fake wife. Just us two by the coast, having luncheons on the beach as I try to teach you how to play the lute.”

“And get frustrated because I can’t get my fingers to stay in the right positions but all in all we laugh it off like the other hundred times you tied to teach me. Maybe you’ll have luck with our kids?”

“Of course I’ll have luck with them they are my kids after all. I’ll teach them everything from how to play the lute, singing, songwriting. They’re going to be amazing”

You laugh again. “yes well create the cutest musical geniuses that the continent has ever seen”you’ve always loved how he’s talked about your future together it melted your heart. “How I want that life right now.”

He sighs “I know my beloved we’ll have it soon enough.” He pulls you into a quick hug planting an ever so needed kiss onto your neck. There was a sudden tapping on a glass that caught everyone’s attention. 

“It is now time for my son to make the all awaited announcement .” The viscount said. Julien let out a sigh of frustration before turning back to you. 

“Soon we’ll have our paradise my love but for now I gotta go.” You gave him an assuring nod. He walks up to his father standing next to him. You pushed through the crowd to get a clear view n the front.

“I Julian Alfred Pankratz will not take Lizanne Waldtraut to be my wife. I Instead would like to ask y/n to take her place.” You look at him with shock. 

"Mother, father you can disown me how ever you’d like, but I will not take anymore torment from this family on who you want me to be. Instead I will decide my future for who I am. I know where my heart belongs and that’s with y/n, she makes me feel more loved than this family ever did. Unlike you she encourages me to challenge myself. What do you do? You bring me down and say I’ll never live up to my goals. That I’m practically worthless compared to my brothers and that you have to choose a career for me because I’ll never get anywhere in life with the career of music." 

"Julian” you pause tears in your eyes. He turns back to you and spoke softly so no one but you could hear. 

“My love I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don’t need any of my families blood money. We can find a little cottage in a nice village on the coast close enough for your family to come visit. Just like we always dreamt of”

“How would we pay fo…” He cuts you off taking your hands and squeezing then assuringly. 

“We can use the money I’ve been saving up from gigs I’ve played.” 

You sniffle a bit and he smiles wiping away some tears. “Are you sure? You’ve worked so hard for that money” 

“I haven’t been sure about a lot of things in my 18 years of life but this.” He gestures to the both of you “what we have is special. You mean so much to me and I want to make you feel the same even if it takes the rest of my life.”

“You already do my love. Every day I get to spend with you is a blessing.””

“Will you y/f/n of Redania do me the godly honor and be my wife?” He gets down on one knee and opens the small wooden box that held his grandmothers ring. His mother lets out a ghastly gasp. 

“How did you get your grandmother’s ring! That was supposed to be saved for Sebastian’s proposal, not yours!” 

“Grandmother personally gave it to me. It was her dying wish to see this family heirloom to go to the right person.” he paused. “You know she was the only one in this family that saw how bad you treated me compared to my siblings. She said that she doesn’t understand what she did wrong to raise such an entitled bitch like you.” She gasped agin this time whipping her hand across his cheek causing the guests around you to be flabbergasted. Julians hand came up to rub the hot aching skin. 

“Get your grimy little paws off this ring.” She snatched it out of his hands handing it to her husband. “This was never meant for you. And to think I decided to keep you. You were a mistake and I should have gotten rid of you the second I found out I was pregnant with you. You abomination of a child of course you’d fall in love with a peasant like her. You two were made for each other. Leave the both of you I never want to see either of you ever again!” She signaled for the guards to come. Before they could take you held out your hand stopped them from touching you. You had no words to explain how furious you were with this family. The fact that no one had stopped her from saying those horrid things made you think that everyone who attended the gathering should rot in hell. These people who Julian had thought were his friends who he had grown up with just allowed her to say that with not a care in the world. Fake, false, arrogant rats was all that ran through your head as you walked up to the viscountess and threw a punch with force that you didn’t know you had. Blood runs down her chin, your vision was blurred, the punch felt too good, anger and the need for revenged pumped through your veins as you lift your hand again but this time you were stoped by the guards who grabbed your arms and dragged you out of the ballroom while you screamed profanities at them. Julian following closely behind. The doors of the manor slammed as you and Julian stood outside of what used to be his home. Looking over at him he looked almost unfazed about what happened.

“Julian I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” 

“No, no it’s okay my love. I’ve developed quite the thick skin dealing with there bullshit for years.” He tried to hide the pain and sadness in his voice. You knew that was a lie. He was always more of the sensitive type that always took criticism and harsh swords to heart. Usually you knew how to make him feel better but in this situation you just feel lost. “ honestly I expected the mass humiliation from her but definitely not the punch. Not gonna lie it was kind of hot” you let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah well all I could see was red. How dare she do that to someone.” You sadly look down tears running down your face when you remembered the gorgeous ring he had briefly given to you. “The ring Julian I’m so sorry about the ring. That demon spawn took the only thing left that you had left of your grandmother.” You looked up at him with sad eyes. Surprisingly he had a look of content on his face. 

“She didn’t get anything. I had a cheep exact replica made. I have the real one right here to fulfill my grandmother’s doting wish” he pulled out a small wooden box with beautiful engravings on it while getting down on one knee. “I’m not going to say anything else to delay this any longer than it already has. Y/f/n will you marry me?” 

You break down crying nodding like a mad man. “Yes. I will marry you Julian”

“Good because I can’t wait to make you my wife.” He kisses you pulling away to look you in the eyes. “Now let’s go show your family.” You both walk away from the manor mot looking back. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and you intertwined your fingers. He pecks your temple before raising his free arm up and said. “Im free!”


End file.
